Merry Christmas, Kaito-san!
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Len-kun has a very special gift for his lover Kaito, and he is a little reluctant to give it to him. Yaoi, lemon, one-shot, Kaito X Len... It's YAOI! Don't like, don't read. This is my Christmas present to all of my followers :)


Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! As a little Christmas gift to all of you, I'm giving you guys a yaoi one-shot of Kaito X Len. I hope you all enjoy your gift, and I will be taking requests from now on (as long as I ship the couple XD).

(Len's POV)

_**It is too embarrassing, I can't let Kaito see me like this. He will tease me about this FOREVER and will never let it go, and it's all stupid Rin's fault. She just HAD to get all up in my business and decide what I give to Kaito as my present. Sure, Kaito and I are lovers and have been together for over a year, but that doesn't mean that it's okay for her to humiliate me in front of him. Why can't she just leave us the hell**_** alone?!**

It was Christmas day, and those were the thoughts pouring through my head. No extreme giddiness, no crazy hyperness that I used to get around the holidays, none of that... Just this embarrassed, apprehensive feeling that I got whenever I imagined doing something this silly in front of Kaito. It was my sister Rin's idea, and we all know that once she gets her heart set on something there is no turning back; she gets what she wants! I really and truly hated it when my sister was so bossy and mean, but I had to love her at the same time, right? That's what sisters are for.

"Len-chan! You look soooo cute in this outfit, you adorable shota!" giggled Rin.

"Shut up, Rin." I muttered, "And I am NOT a shota!"

"Kaito-nii would disagree, dear." Rin teased.

"That is none of your business!" I yelled.

Rin can be so annoying sometimes that it was not even funny. I wished so hard that she would just stay out of my private life and leave me alone, but I knew that that would never happen as long as we lived together since she was her bossy self and I was easy to push around you could say. At least I was a little less like that than Kaito... He was so nice that he would do pretty much anything for others if it would make them happy or more comfortable, even if they are one conversation short of being complete strangers. I thought that he was kind of a weirdo when I was younger, but I came to love this kind, ever-so-nice guy over the years, and luckily he felt the same way. It took me a little while to accept the fact that I was gay, but I now really don't care what society thinks as long as I have Kaito.

I have become very comfortable around him, but not comfortable enough to dress so girly and weird in front of him. I think Rin has the misconception that just because I'm gay that I MUST be super girly and love to crossdress and do stuff like that, but I really don't. In fact, I can't think of anything I hate more than that! I wear boy's clothes, and I am a boy, I do NOT think of myself as being a female and neither does Kaito. We are both males and we both act like males, end of story. I suppose that I am a little bit more feminine than Kaito is but that doesn't mean that I act like a girl.

I was planning on changing out of the ridiculousness that Rin forced me to wear, but it was too late, because we heard footsteps and Kaito walked into the room.

"Fuck! He's early!" I cursed, "I can't do this. I'm going to go change."

"No, Nii-chan! You look great, okay? Just do it. And remember your lines that I taught you. 'My Christmas present to you is myself. You can do anything you want to me, love.' Got it, Mr. Shota?"

"Fine, just leave!" I ordered her. She ran out in a hurry and greeted her best friend Miku outside.

"K-Kaito! It's, um, nice to see you here, I guess." I faked a smile.

"Whoa, Len-kun!" grinned the ice cream lover, "What's with your outfit?"

He looked at my red short shorts, my little red tank top, and my raindeer ears... Rin had dressed me up in her favorite "Holiday Outfit," and yes, it really did come from her wardrobe.

"Don't laugh! Rin and Miku wanted me to wear this!" I explained, "They told me that it would make you happy, but I'm not so sure about it. They forced me to wear these stupid clothes even though I don't want to."

"So, what else do you want to say? Does this have to do with my Christmas gift?" Kaito asked.

"Part of it. I have another gift for you too. But... Here..." I tried to say, blushing, "This Christmas present to you is myself. You can do anything you want to me, love."

Fuck you, Rin! Fuck you, for making me say something so stupid! I sound like such a.. I don't know, and I don't even want to know. Probably like some weirdo sex slave or something.

It didn't take much to turn Kaito on, which I'm assuming is why his pants seemed to grow tighter and tighter as he kissed my lips passionately.

He then pulled down my shorts and boxers and began to lick my torso and the area around my skinny legs. He licked the tip of my member, but I stopped him before he did anymore, even though it felt really good.

"Kaito, can you stop?" I asked.

"Why, you don't like it?" replied Kaito, looking a little bit hurt.

"No, no! I really like it. It's just that..." I tried to explain, "It's your present, so maybe I should do it this time, right?"

"If you want to, then I think I will enjoy this very much, thank you." Kaito said politely.

I had only done this a few times in my relationship with Kaito, but to be honest... I had seen some instructional videos, you could say, and so I knew I could at least try to make Kaito feel good by using my mouth.

I licked him, and then moved up and down his member with my tongue and lips, making sure to go harder on the spots that he seemed to like. He grabbed onto my hair seemed to be enjoying this very much, but then abruptly stopped me.

"I was about to cum... And that is something that shouldn't happen right yet, okay love? Now I'm going to make us both feel good if you know what I mean." he smirked.

"You mean you're going to give me some milk down there?" I asked, trying to seem a little more innocent than I really was. After all, I had been sleeping with Kaito Shion for over a year, how innocent could I be?

Kaito laughed, "That's exactly what I mean, Len-kun."

Kaito positioned himself between my legs and asked me if I was ready for him to go inside. When I nodded in approval, he entered me and began thrusting slowly and sensually, and I could feel his member hugging me deeply from inside of my body, with skin on skin touching each other, feeling each other's love. After a while of getting used to this feeling, it was getting a lot less painful and I could focus on the pleasure alone.

"Harder, Kaito! Faster please!" I begged.

He began to increase his speed of thrusts and kept going in and out, in and out of me. It was all so overwhelming, like a flooding sea of pleasure, and I could feel the heat increase and the lust increase even more as he kept going. As he was doing this, he also kept stroking my member, which I was afraid would make me come even faster. When I did, my opening tightened around his member, which caused him to orgasm as well after a few more hard thrusts into me.

"Ahhh! nnhn, Kaito, I love you so much!" I cried.

"I-I love you too, Len." moaned Kaito, who was now very tired. I realized that I was also feeling very sleepy, so I laid there and fell asleep in his arms.

(Kaito's POV)

I was kind of surprised that Rin had managed to get Len to wear something like that, but I was also very pleased at the sight of my lover wearing such sexy clothes. Not only that, but the sex that followed was some of the best that I've had in my whole life. Len really does know how to excite me like no one else! I love him so much and I am so very lucky to have him. I do feel bad for him having to wear something like that, though...

(Rin's POV) **To be honest, Miku and I have both been yaoi fangirls for quite some time now, and we were glad to finally set up a situation with the two adorable partners Len and Kaito. We knew that they would not allow us to watch so we hid secret cameras in the room, and we taped all of their hot sex! Now, we're going to watch this over and over again, and maybe even show our other yaoi fangirl friends! Squeeeeeeee! *nosebleed*** **  
**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! :) Do they celebrate it in Japan, which is why I was reluctant to write this? I guess they do nowdays. I mean, I celebrate it and I'm atheist so... Whatever! I hope you all enjoyed the story because I've been writing this at about 6 am in the morning. More updates to come for all of my stories this week, so don't worry or get tooo impatient. Love ya, Lydia! 


End file.
